Espio's Little Sister
by Gamerctm
Summary: It was removed for grammer mistakes... hopefully, I checked them all...
1. Hello Espirit

Espio's Little Sister  
  
Before we start this fic, lemme just say that this idea wasn't created by me. This story was inspired by an idea created by my friend and fellow author, Skye Agony. She deserves a lot of the credit and I couldn't make this story without her. Thanks a lot, Skye! She has created 4 original characters and an original concept. I don't own anything in this story. I do not own any Sonic characters or any of the original characters in this story. Just wanted to tell ya real quick. Now... Let's get started!   
  
A mild wind blew through the somewhat, dying White Jungle. The once lush jungle, thanks to the explosion of the G.U.N. Military Base, was now nearly reduced to a complete wasteland. A small glimmer of blue light shined under some dirt near a dead tree. The wind covered the object causing the shine. It was the Blue Chaos Emerald, glowing with a bright blue aura. The aura was a tiny creature, eagerly awaiting the one who would release it from the emerald. Soon, that person would arrive...  
  
Chapter One:  
Hello Espirit!  
  
The morning sun slowly rose over the tall buildings of Station Square. Most of everyone was waking up to go to work, school, or just plainly enjoy the upcoming day. But in the Mystic Ruins, in a old, run down shack, a certain group of detectives were trying hard to sleep past the entire morning. Espio, Vector, and Charmy, after the events of Sonic Heroes, decided to spend less time working and more time relaxing. Espio slept face down in his bed while trying to keep the morning light out of his eyes. His radio clock struck 7:00 and an all too familiar voice and air horn shocked him awake.  
  
{BLURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! }  
  
"Rise and shine, you little jerks!" The radio DJ's voice always annoyed Espio in the morning. "It's a great day to be outside, so get outta your dumb beds and greet the day!" Espio slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. "Your favorite DJ and owner of W.A.R.T. radio, Gamer, has the weather for ya! It's nice and sunny over at the Square with temperatures in the mild 70s. So unless you're a freakin' sloth, you'll enjoy this one!" Espio opened his window and, of course, the sunlight was bright. "Sure beats all the snow, huh? Now for traffic..."  
  
Espio yawned. "What couldn't they make the morning later in the day?" Espio put on his favorite leather jacket and shoes. He made his bed and walked towards his personal bathroom.  
  
"So stay the heck offa Highway 31 unless you're EXTREMELY patience, which I know you aren't!" Gamer's voice boomed on the radio again. "Now in case you're still in bed, time for some hard, deafening ROCK!" Drowning Pool's Step Up started to play.  
  
"If ya wanna step up! Step up! You're gonna get knock down!"  
  
Espio walked out of the bathroom and hit the radio's "off" button. "I hate that song!"   
  
Vector walked into the living room apartment with a loud yawn.  
  
"Mornin' Charmy..." He greeted the bumblebee lying on the couch.  
  
Charmy didn't bother to reply since he was too deep into his usual morning cartoons to even hear Vector. The crocodile adjusted his gold chain and walked to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. There was a loud knock at the front door. {KNOCK KNOCK} He walked over to it and slightly opened it since the chain latch was still on.  
  
"What's up?" He said tiredly. There were two little old ladies outside the door.  
  
"Good morning, young man." One of them said sweetly. "Are you prepared for Jehovah's return? Because if you aren't, I have a pamphlet here that will..." She was interrupted by the sound of Vector slamming the door shut. "Well... screw you..." She muttered angrily. The ladies turn away and walked further away from the shack.  
  
Charmy was laughing uncontrollably at the TV. He struggled to keep himself from falling off the couch. "That Christopher Julius kills me!" He said in between laughs. "HEY!" He shouted towards the kitchen. "When's breakfast? I'm starved!"  
  
Espio stuck his head out of the doorway of the kitchen. "Hold on, will ya!" He shouted back. "I'm making it!" He went back inside.  
  
"I know! The smell of burning food made it clear!"  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
Espio was busy making breakfast while still listening to the radio.  
  
"It's now time for Daily Complaints!" DJ Gamer voice came out of it. "Today's complaint. People who have to pay hundreds of dollars to alter clothes to make sure that no one can wear it but them. If I wanted to alter my pants, I'd wear a !#$% belt!"  
  
Vector walked in and took a whiff of the air. "Judging by the smoke... Burnt eggs for breakfast today?"  
  
"Shut up, Vector!" Espio snapped back. "At least we got food to eat." He didn't notice what was happening to the eggs.  
  
"The eggs are on fire." Vector said calmly.  
  
"WHOA!" Espio shouted and tried to beat out the flames with a rag.  
  
Vector walked up to the shelf and pulled out a box of baking soda. He poured it all over the fire and put it out. "We should keep more of this stuff handy." Just as he said that, black smoke filled the room again. It was coming from the toaster. "That toast is gonna be mighty crispy." Espio panicked and grabbed a fork. He ran to the toaster. "NO!" He ignored Vector's shout of protest and stabbed the bread inside the toaster. Sparks flew out of it and blew out the power all over the apartment.  
  
"HEY!" Charmy shouted from inside the living room. "The TV's won't come on!"  
  
"Pizza again?" Vector asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Espio replied.   
  
The three detectives were in the living room having, for the 3rd time this week, a Little Nero's pizza for breakfast. Espio and Charmy were enjoying it, but Vector seemed bored.  
  
"I like pizza as much as the next croc," He started to say. "But times a week is too much."  
  
"Would ya rather have Chinese?" Espio replied.  
  
"I mean I want a home cooked meal, like Mama Croc used to make."  
  
"Yeah, too bad she threw ya outta the swamp!" Charmy joked.  
  
"Why don't ya go have a date with a bug zapper?" An irritated Vector growled back.  
  
"That reminds me..." Espio got up from the couch. "I gotta get goin'. I got a date today and she's gonna meet me at Twinkle Park, and I don't wanna keep her waiting."  
  
"She wouldn't happen to have a sister, would she?" Vector asked.  
  
"If not, you can always grab your other date." Charmy said. "The inflatable one!"  
  
"That's it, Buzz Boy!" Vector jumped over the coffee table and grabbed Charmy in a sleeper hold.  
  
"Ack!" Charmy was being strangled. "Uncle! Uncle!"  
  
"Not this time..." Vector tightened the grip.  
  
{KNOCK KNOCK} There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I got it..." Espio walked to the door.  
  
"Kay!" Vector turned his head away for a second and Charmy was gone. "Huh?" He heard Charmy's bedroom door slam and lock. He quickly ran to the door and started pounding on it. "You gotta come out sometime, kid!"  
  
Espio opened the door. Standing outside was a man in a brown uniform holding a yellow paper.  
  
"Can I help ya?" The chameleon asked the man.  
  
"I have a telegram for a Mister Espio the Chameleon." The man said.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Alright..." The man pulls out of his pocket a penny whistle and blows a small note off it. "Ohhhhhhhh..." He starts singing and tap-dancing. "Dear Big Brother, Espi! Stop! Today, you're gonna see me! Stop! Looking forward for it! Stop! Signed, your little sister, Espirit! Stop!" The guy stops singing and holds out his hand for a tip. Espio slams the door in his face. "Cheapskate..." He mutters.  
  
"Wow..." Espio was stunned. He hasn't seen his sister for 3 years. He remembered all the fun they used to have. Running towards the woods, playing on the beach, and teaching her new games and important facts. He also remember the day when Eggman took him away from all that...  
  
One day, when he was 12, he was playing with his sister in the forest, when the "Flying Egg" appeared. Eggman demanded that the two of them go with him, or he would take them. Espirit was scared, but Espio stood his ground. He told him that he would NEVER allow himself to be taken captive. Eggman flew towards them at an insane speed and fired a tractor beam. Espio pushed his sister out of the way and was taken captive, pulled into a small cage. He looked in horror as he sister was crying her eyes out in fear. Espio begged Eggman to spare her, and that she was just a little girl, and didn't deserve this. Eggman decided to leave her and flew away, with Espio as his captive. Espio watched his sister crying for, "Espi! Espi!" He waved goodbye and like that, was out of her life and her out of his.  
  
If it weren't for Knuckles, the red dreadlocked Echidna, rescuing him from Eggman's Base, he would've been turned into a robot, forced to fight against his will. He swore to return to Espirit at any cost. But... he felt he owed a debt to Knuckles for his rescue. He stayed with him and helped him destroy Egg Base after Egg Base, freeing many animals, including a swingin' croc, and a hyper bee. Thus forming the Chaotix. The three of them, a year later parted from Knuckles to open their own detective agency. But there isn't a night where Espio wished to see his sister again.  
  
But now, she has found him! And she would be visiting today! He was incredibly happy on both the outside and the inside. His smile could light up the whole shack, the whole Mystic Ruins!  
  
Vector walked in, out of breath and sweating. "We shouldn't have given the little brat a door with a lock!" Vector noticed Espio's smile. "You look unusually happy. Did ya win the lotto of somethin'? We could use the cash."  
  
"I gotta cancel my date today..." Vector said.  
  
"Really?" Vector grinned. "I'll go tell her and ease her sorrow by dating her!" Vector started to run to the door, but Espio tripped him and made him hit the floor. "Ow!"  
  
"I'll call her..." Espio said sternly. "My little sister is coming to visit today, so we need to clean this house."  
  
"What!?" Vector was shocked at the word "clean." "What's wrong with the house now?"  
  
The couches were torn, the floor was dirty, pizza boxes and burger wrappers littered the room, windows were filthy, basically the room was a huge wreak. Espio looked at Vector annoyed.  
  
"Alright! But just 'cause your sis is comin' today."  
  
"Thanks." Espio smiled. "CHARMY!" He called out. "We're gonna clean the house! Get out here!"  
  
Charmy nervously walked out the room holding a bat in his hands (or paws, or whatever bees have. He's wearing gloves anyway.) "Is it safe now?"   
  
The White Jungle was having a really bad storm, but that didn't stop the one called Eggman. He got a reading that a Chaos Emerald was somewhere near there, and he was gonna find. At least, that's what he was hoping.  
  
"The signal is getting closer..." He said to himself. His special Egg Transportation Device had a build in Chaos Emerald locator. When he got really close to a full-grown tree, the signal started beeping. The emerald he was seeking was up the tree. "Found it!" He fires a small crane claw into the leaves of the tree. When they reached inside, a loud and irritated, "HEY!" could be heard from the top. Eggman retracted the crane and saw that someone had tied it into knots. "What?"  
  
Suddenly, a shadowy figure jumped out of the tree. It looked like an animal, had big fists and had some dreadlocks.  
  
"Is that you... Knuckles!" Eggman shouted furiously. "Even when it isn't that hedgehog, it's always YOU who are the one..." The shadowy figure stepped forward and to Eggman's shock, it wasn't Knuckles.  
  
It was a white echidna with blue rings around his dreadlocks. He also had bright blue eyes. He had in his hands a red jewel. The Red Chaos Emerald! "Any reason that you woke me from my nap, tubby?" He said with a sneer.  
  
Eggman laughed at his own foolishness. "Pardon me! For a minute, I considered you a threat!"  
  
"What if I am? You did disturb my sleep."  
  
Eggman then noticed the object the echidna held. "Hey! That's a Chaos Emerald!"  
  
"So it is."  
  
"I demand you to hand it to me!" Eggman held out his hand for the echidna to give it to him. "Do it and you won't get hurt!"  
  
"I will not, and still won't get hurt!" He snapped back at Eggman.  
  
Eggman laughed evilly. "I wouldn't bet on that!" Eggman snapped his fingers and instantly, 10 robots all jumped out of the grass and flew towards the echidna.  
  
"Huh." After a few punches and arm slashes, the robots were reduced to piles of steel and wires.  
  
Eggman growled. "You wish you haven't done that... "With a press of a switch, the egg mobile he was riding transformed into the Egg Stomper. "Last chance! Hand me the..."  
  
Before Eggman could finish, the echidna shouted with a loud yell, "FIRETHROAT!" Suddenly, his red emerald started to glow with a red aura.  
  
"Firethroat?" The puzzled Eggman said. Suddenly, a large red, serpent Dragon flew out of the emerald. He shot out of his mouth a large fireball that destroyed the Egg Stomper's leg and sent Eggman flying. His screams echoed as flew so far and fast, he disappeared with a small flash of light.  
  
"Do you think we're seen the last of him, master?" The large dragon asked the echidna.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt it. But right now, return to the emerald." The dragon flew back into the glowing emerald and disappeared into it. The aura slowly stopped. The white echidna climbed back up the tree and fell back asleep.   
  
Back at the Mystic Ruins, The Chaotix were busy cleaning their shack for Espio's little sister. Well, almost all of them...  
  
Charmy was sitting on the couch, still watching and laughing at cartoons. Espio walked in and threw rag and bottle of window cleaner at Charmy.  
  
"I thought you were washing the windows." Espio said.  
  
"I did!" Charmy pointed to the windows. On the inside, they were crystal clear, but outside, dirt completely covered them.  
  
"You hafta do more than just one side! C'mon! We gotta finish up!" Espio walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Can do." Charmy got up and walked over to the black and white picture TV and started to wipe the screen. After he was done, the TV picture actually had color. "I didn't know this was a color TV."  
  
Vector was busy using a pointy stick to pick up all the garbage and put it in a plastic bag he was carrying. He put a burger box in the now completely full bag. "Need another one." He tied the bag shut and put it on top of a really tall pile of already full plastic bags.  
  
Espio was in charge of cleaning the bathroom. He hasn't been inside this bathroom since he had his own private one built next to his room. When he opened the door, he nearly fainted. "Gak!' He shouted in disgust. "What died in there?" He put on a gas mask and started to spray the room with air freshener. "I think we need a priest for this..."  
  
Charmy's room was completely clean. His floor was clean and his bed was made. Espio walked in to check it out and was impressed. Until he noticed the window was open and everything on the shelves were gone. "CHARMY!" All of Charmy's things were thrown out the window and covered with a blanket.  
  
Charmy walked in. "Well it's clean..."  
  
Vector was now mopping the floor. After a while, he stopped and got an idea. He ran outside and ran back with a garden hose in his hands.  
  
Charmy and Espio walked into the living room. "NO! WAIT!" They shouted. Vector turned on the water on full blast and soaked the entire living room, and Charmy and Espio. They were soaking wet and looked at him annoyed. Vector just laughed sheepishly. Espio shook his head dry and Charmy spit out some water.  
  
The cleaning process took hours, but the end result was worth it. The entire shack was like knew. "Were done!" Charmy said excitedly.  
  
"Looks good." Vector admitted.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK! There was a knock at the door.  
  
"It's her!" Espio ran to the door and opened it. Suddenly, a tiny chameleon tackled him to the ground.  
  
"BIG BROTHER ESPI!" The little chameleon squealed in delight. She was only half as tall as Espio, had pink scales, and yellow ribbons on her head and tail. She also had in her arms a brown chubby stuffed toy dog that looked kinda ratty and old.  
  
"ESPIRIT!" Espio shouted in happiness. He gave her a big hug and helped himself up.  
  
"I missed you sooooooooooo much!"  
  
"I missed you, too!"  
  
"What are we going to do first, Espi!" Espirit was jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"She got more energy that you." Vector said to Charmy. Espirit stopped jumping and looked at Vector. Vector gave her his big smile. She ran behind Espio and hid behind him.  
  
"Scary..." She said.  
  
"What?" Vector sad sadly.  
  
Charmy laughed out loud. "Don't blame yourself! You got a face that could scare pit bulls away!"  
  
"Espirit's just a little shy." Espio told the others. "This is her first time outside her home."  
  
Espirit her head from behind Espio and looked at Vector again. "Are you a monster?"  
  
Charmy laughed even louder. "I don't know... Are ya?"  
  
"Sez the giant freak bee." The annoyed Vector said.  
  
Espio turned to his little sister. "It's okay. He won't hurt you. Why don't you introduce yourself?"  
  
Espirit stopped hiding and looked at Vector and Charmy. "My name is Espirit and I'm 7 and a half."  
  
"I'm Vector the Crocodile! Number one head honcho of the Ruins!"  
  
"Don't you know it's not nice to lie to a little kid?" Charmy replied. "My name's Charmy Bee. Cool stuffed toy!"  
  
Espirit smiled and hugged her toy. "His name is Pudgy! He's been my friend for a looooooooooong time!"  
  
"Still attracted to the old thing, huh?" Espio laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Espirit pulled out a small stuffed toy hippo. "Here's your Harry the Hippo!"  
  
Espio eyes widen and his face turned red. Charmy and Vector were cracking up.  
  
"You... have...a stuffed... animal?" Charmy said between laughs.  
  
"Uh..." Espio said nervously. "Let's put Harry fight here..." He took the toy and put it on the couch. "Why don't you and me go for a walk in the city?"  
  
"Kay!" Espirit said happily.  
  
"You guys can order what ever you want for dinner." Espio said as he and Espirit walked out the door.  
  
"PIZZA! PIZZA!" Charmy quickly flew to the phone.  
  
"NOT THIS TIME!" Vector chased after him and tackled him. He grabbed the phone. "We're getting Chinese!" They both began fighting over the phone.   
  
Espio and Espirit both walked to the train station and took the next ride to Station Square. Little do they know, both their lives will change drastically in the coming weeks.  
  
So that's chapter 1! There wasn't a lot of Espirit in it, but she is still the main character. What kinda things is she gonna do while she's around? You hafta find out in the next chapter. I'll try to post it as soon as possible. Now if you'll excuse me... I gotta alter my pants. {Puts a belt on} Done! PLZ R&R! This is only the first chapter! 


	2. Getting Used to the Visitor

Here we are at Chapter 2 of the fic, Espio's Little Sister! (In case you forgot what the heck you were reading.) Like last time, I do not own any of the characters in this fic. All Sonic characters are copyrighted under Sega and all OCs belong to Skye Agony. Now let's get this chapter started!   
  
Chapter 2:  
Getting used to the Visitor  
  
It was a pretty busy day at the city of Station Square. The streets were flooded with people driving home from work or going to the late shift. The sidewalks were the same. People walked around to get where they needed to. Meanwhile, right in the middle of the sidewalk, stood the same white Echidna from the White Jungle. But people didn't even notice him and even walked right through him, literately. He was now transparent at the moment. No one could see or feel him. He could even go through the people who came up to him. It was one of his many defensive moves he used to keep himself safe from harm. He held in his right hand his red Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Do you think we'll find an emerald here, Master Phantom?" The dragon, Firethroat's voice was heard from the emerald.  
  
"They could be anywhere..." Phantom said. "For all we know, one of these people could have one."  
  
"Master... may I ask why you seek the emeralds when you already have one?"  
  
"I want to keep them out of the wrong hands. The emeralds have great power. But you already know that. If someone found all 7, then the world could be in danger of destruction. The emeralds aren't meant to be all found."  
  
Phantom spotted a pair of two chameleons among the crowds of people. It was Espio and Espirit, enjoying the day. They both walked right through Phantom. However, Espirit stopped for a second. She felt a strange presence in the air. But just as she felt it, it was gone.  
  
"C'mon Espirit!" Espio called out to her.  
  
"Kay!" She shouted excitedly and ran back to Espio.  
  
Phantom watched the two from the top of a building.  
  
"Did she sense me?" Phantom thought. "No... she must have sense Firethroat..." He turned visible and jumped off the building and into the street.  
  
Heading towards him was a red Hummer H2 with the license plate "DA GR8 1" on it. The driver was Gamer from the radio station, W.A.R.T. When he saw Phantom, he panicked and slammed on the brakes. He skids to a stop just an inch from hitting the echidna.  
  
"HEY YA JERK!" Gamer shouted in anger. He hit the "La Cucaraca" horn furiously. "GET OUTTA THE ROAD!"  
  
Phantom looked around him and saw that he was surrounded by other cars. They all honked at him at the same time. "Oops..." He turned transparent and ran through the cars and followed Espio and Espirit.   
  
Espio and Espirit both were enjoying their day in the city. The stopped into the costume store and bought a box of funny noses. Espio put his head in and pulled out the classic "Big Nose and mustache glasses."  
  
Espirit put her head in the box and pulled a pineapple nose. "Aloha!"  
  
Espio pulled out a beaker with a lab mouse in it nose. The mouse held up a sign that read 'All the stupid people should shut up!"  
  
Espirit pulls out Drew Carey glasses. "The points don't matter!" She said happily.  
  
They then stopped by the nearest arcade to play some video games. They played Dance Dance Revolution and a crowd formed around them to watch. Espio was so bad; he only got to play only 5 seconds before he fell down from exhaustion. Espirit, who was on the same level, danced gracefully as the arrows, appeared on screen. When the song was over, she had the highest score. Everyone cheered and applauded for her. After that they played Skeeball to win tickets for prizes. Espirit got over 600 tickets while Espio only got 10. Espirit got a giant stuffed teddy bear that was bigger than she for a prize did while Espio only got a fuzzy pen. He didn't care, however, because he got to spend the day with his little sister. After that, they played Air Hockey together and Espio lost 10-2.  
  
After they played the games, they walked out and Espirit excitedly pointed to something. "Look Espi!" She pointed to a photo sticker booth. "Can we have some taken? I love collecting photo stickers!"  
  
They both walked inside the booth and got a roll of photo stickers taken. The pictures were of he and her smiling. Pictures of roses covered the corners of the stickers He gave half to her and half for himself. They then walked to the park and Espirit ran over to the swings. She started to swing happily while her brother watched while sitting on a bench. He felt he had some serious thinking to do.  
  
"I never thought Espirit would be such a great Air Hockey player." He thought to himself. "Or Skeeball player, or dancer. I didn't even know she collected photo stickers. In fact..." He frowned sadly. "There's lots of things I don't know about her... She was only 4 when I was captured. Darn Eggman! He took me away from her! It's not fair! But... if I didn't give myself up, he would've captured both of us. I had to do it, to say her." He thought about his sister and of his mother. His father died years ago, trying to protect his family from Eggman. This was why Espio was fighting against Eggman. To make sure no one else would suffer in his hands. He couldn't return home-knowing Eggman was still roaming the world. But he knew one day he would return to his forest and to his family. Espio smiled. "But now, I'm just gonna enjoy my day with Espirit."  
  
Espirit ran back to Espio. "What else are we gonna do, Espi?" Her pretty blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"I know!" Espio said. "Why don't we got to Twinkle Park?"  
  
"Twinkle Park?" Espirit asked.   
  
The roller coaster slowly when ups the steep track incline. Espirit latched on to her brother's arm.  
  
"I'm scared Espi..." She said nervously.  
  
"Don't be!" He reassured her. "It'll be fun!" The roller coaster made it to the top and started to point downwards. "HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The coaster dropped down the track at an insane speed. Espirit, as well as other passengers, was screaming her lungs out. She grabbed on tighter to Espio's arm to the point where his circulation to his hand stopped. The coaster took several tight turns and twists. It made on final loop-de-loop and dropped down even further. It finally went back into the station and stopped.  
  
"Welcome back riders!" The operation said over the speakers. "Please exit via the left and in an orderly manner.  
  
"Uh... Espirit..." Espio started to say. "Could I have my arm back?"  
  
Espirit let go of his arm and hugged him. "That WAS fun!" She squealed happily.  
  
They spent the rest of the day at the amusement park. Little did they know Phantom was watching their every move. He was following them while still transparent. He saw two other animals walking towards them, 2 hedgehogs, a blue one and a pink one. It was Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.  
  
"Let's go on this one, Sonic!" Amy pointed to a roller coaster.  
  
"I thought ya said there was a Chaos Emerald here!" Sonic argued.  
  
"No I didn't..."  
  
"Yeah ya did! You said 'There's a Chaos Emerald at Twinkle park!"  
  
"Oh yeah... well I lied!" She smiled. "Let's just have some fun!"  
  
Sonic turned to walks away when he saw Espio. "Yo! Espio!" He called out.  
  
Espio turned and shouted back. "Hey Sonic!"  
  
Sonic ran towards him and Espirit at light speed. This took the little chameleon by surprise.  
  
"Wait for me!" Amy yelled as she ran towards them as fast as she could.  
  
"Who's the kid? Ya kidnap her or somethin'?" Sonic joked.  
  
"No..." Espio answered with annoyance. "She's my little sister, Espirit!"  
  
"Hello!" Espirit greeted. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Aw... She's cute!" Amy said.  
  
"Are you Espi's friends?" Espirit asked.  
  
"Yeah we are 'Espi's' friends." Sonic said almost tauntingly.  
  
"You like to call your brother 'Espi,' right?" Amy said.  
  
"Yes!" She said proudly. "Just like mommy likes to call him, 'Cutie Bootie!'"  
  
Espio face instantly turned red when she said that. Amy and Sonic started laughing shortly after. They were cracking up.  
  
"Cutie Bootie?" Sonic laughed even harder.  
  
"That's... so cute!" Amy said while also laughing.  
  
Even Phantom, who was still watching them, started to chuckle.  
  
Espio quickly picked up his sister. "Let's go to the Merry-go-round!' He stammered out. He then ran away from Sonic and Amy.  
  
"Later!" Sonic was still laughing. "Cutie Bootie!"  
  
Phantom saw that Espio was running and kept on following him and his sister.   
  
Night slowly came to the Mystic Ruins. Espio was carrying Espirit on his back since she fell asleep during the train ride back. He opened the door to his shack and stepped in. He saw the TV and lights were on, even though Vector and Charmy had long gone to bed. There was some Chinese food on the coffee table.  
  
"They musta left some for me and Espirit..." He thought. He walked in to his room and put the sleeping Espirit in his bed. He then put her stuffed dog, Pudgy under her arm and tucked her in. He grabbed some blankets and pillows and walked to the living room and lay down on the couch. He yawns, "That was such a fun day..." He was too tired to even turn off the TV and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Phantom was just outside the shack, and was walking past some windows. First, Vector's room, than Charmy's, and finally, Espio's room. He saw the little pink chameleon innocently resting. "This girl..." He thought. "Could see really be... a seer?"   
  
While all this was happening in the Mystic Ruins, Eggman was in his lair looking through books after books about the Chaos Emeralds. Over 100s of books covered the floor.  
  
"I know it's in here somewhere!" He shouted as he looked through another book and threw it on the ground. He grabbed another book off one of the shelves and looked through that one. "Nothing!" He dropped it and looked through another book. "Still nothing! I spent nearly all day looking through these books and found nothing about that dragon that came out of the emerald!" He remembered his encounter with Phantom, how he summoned from the Chaos Emerald a red dragon that with a blast of fire destroyed his Egg Walker. "If I can find out how he did that, I could use it to my advantage and finally control the world!" He threw the book down and looked through another book. However, the bookshelf started to wobble and tilt. It then fell right on top of Eggman. "AHHHHHHHH!" When the dust settled, a small book fell on top of his head and conked him. It opened in front of him and showed a picture of the dragon that was looking for earlier. "Huh?" He started to read it. "A group of warriors called seers have the ability to summon creatures that inhabit the 7 Chaos Emeralds?" He was amazed. "These Chaos Beasts, as they were called, had great and fearsome power and could only be summoned by seers. But every last seer died during a huge battle against a Tribe of Echidnas that held the Master Emerald..." He stopped reading and smiled evilly.   
  
The next morning, Espio woke up to the smell of a delicious aroma in the air. He quickly remembered the smell, Blueberry-Banana Pancakes that only one person in the whole world could make. His mother. But he wasn't anyone close to his home. He got up out of the couch and walked to the kitchen and saw the reason for the aroma.  
  
Espirit was at the counter putting sliced bananas and blueberries in pancake batter and stirring it. She then made poured it onto a frying pan that was over a low flame. Espio looked at the table and saw a big stack of pancakes that smelled even better up close. Espirit turned and saw her big brother.  
  
"Good morning Espi!" She said in a happy tone. "I made some of your favorite pancakes!"  
  
"Espirit..." Espio was amazed. Only 7 and already she could make pancakes perfectly. "They look great! When did you learn to make pancakes?"  
  
"Mommy taught me when I was 5." She said proudly.  
  
Suddenly, a grumble could be heard coming towards the kitchen. Vector walked into the kitchen with half open eyes, but they sparked awake when the smell of pancakes entered his nose. "What's that great smell?"  
  
"Breakfast!" Espirit said.  
  
"Breakfast... I almost forgot what it smelled like!" Vector said excitedly as he dashed towards the table. He grabbed a stack of pancakes and a fork. He poured syrup already his food and began to chow down. "These are da best pancakes I've ever had!"  
  
"Thank you." Espirit said politely.  
  
"You made these?" He said amazed. "Are ya sure you're Espio's little sis?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Couldn't tell since da food isn't burnt to a crisp!"  
  
Espio glared at Vector annoyed.  
  
Charmy walked into the kitchen. "What's up? No pizza today? No fire in the kitchen?"  
  
"No!" Vector said happily. "We're having pancakes made from little master chef, Espirit!"  
  
Charmy flew towards the food and took a bite of the stack on his plate. He gave noisy sounds of enjoyment. "These ARE awesome!"  
  
"If it's okay with Espi..." Espirit started to say. "I can make dinner, too."  
  
"Uh..." Espio started to say hesitantly. "Sure... I guess..."  
  
"Does that mean she'll be cooking for us from now on?" Charmy quickly asked.  
  
Espio unnoticeably gritted his teeth. He didn't think that they hated his food so much that they'd ask a 7-year-old to cook for them. But, since she was only going to be there for 2 weeks, he didn't really mind that she cooked instead of him. Still, he was a little upset.  
  
"Big brother..." Espirit started to ask. "Sit down and eat. Aren't ya hungry?"  
  
"Not really..." He said. "I'm gonna take a walk."  
  
"Okay... don't get lost like last time." She said.  
  
"Lost?" Charmy asked.  
  
"He once got lost back home when he was camping..." Espirit started to explain as Espio's face redden. "He was caught in a bush 2 feet away from the camp site."  
  
Vector and Charmy started to laugh out loud. "Lost in a bush?" Vector said between laughs.  
  
"2 feet away from camp!" Charmy said.  
  
"That same night..." Espirit started to say. "He wet his sleeping bag and cried out, 'Mommy! It rained in my sleeping bag!'"  
  
Vector and Charmy fell to the floor cracking up.  
  
"My... my sides hurt!" Vector said while still laughing.  
  
Espio's face was completely red and embarrassed. "Well... uh... Seeya guys later!" He quickly ran out the front door. "I'll be back at noon!"  
  
Espio couldn't believe she told that story. He knew she was just a little girl and wasn't trying to embarrass him, but still...   
  
Espio came home at noon, just as he said. He and Espirit decided to play catch outside, but after a while it started to rain and thunder. So now they were stuck in the house all day.  
  
"Nice weather, huh?" The radio was on W.A.R.T. radio and DJ Gamer was on. "We got over 5 inches of rain, not to mention the thunder. Better stay in for this one. But that's okay! It's time for W.A.R.T.'s 'Prize of da day!'"  
  
Vector was standing by the radio and phone, listening to the show very closely. "I gotta win this time!"  
  
"Let's take over to Skye! What insane prize is this show gonna give away this time!"  
  
A different voice was on the radio. It was radio DJ-ess, Skye Agony. "Today's prize is front row center seats to NICKELBACK'S CONCERT IN THE STATION SQUARE STADIUM!"  
  
"I must win!" Vector yelled.  
  
"All ya gotta do to win this is to be by your phone when we call our lucky number!" Skye shouted. "If you're phone rings, PICK IT UP! Time to call that number!"  
  
There were dial tones on the radio. Suddenly, Vector's phone started to ring. He panicked and pushed the button to get the call. "Hello?" He shouted nervously.  
  
"What is your name?" A voice said over the phone.  
  
"V-vector..."  
  
"Vector... You are the lucky winner!" It was Skye over the phone.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEESSS! I WON!" Vector shouted with joy.  
  
"Hey! Don't shout in my ear! You still gotta answer the question to REALLY win!"  
  
"Lay it on me!"  
  
"Okay!" She said excitedly. "Station Square was the host of the greatest rock show in the 1980s. There, the unknown band, 'Julius and the Julius 7' shocked the crowds by playing a rock version of a popular song. Name that song and the tickets are all yours!"  
  
Vector opened his mouth to answer when he made a shocking realization. He never heard of the rock show, or the Julius 7. He started to stammer nonsense into the phone.  
  
"Time's running out..."  
  
"Uh...uh!" He saw Espirit walking towards the bathroom. "Wait!" He called to her.  
  
"Huh?" Espirit looked at Vector. She yipped when he picked her up.  
  
"Rock show! 1980! Julius 7! The song!"  
  
"What?" Espirit was confused.  
  
What's the song that the Julius 7 played that shocked crowds in 1980s in the greatest rock show at Station Square?" Vector said in one fast sentence. "Hurry!"  
  
"Uh..." Espirit smiled nervously. "Pop goes the Weasel?"  
  
Vector just stared at her in disbelief. He put the phone to his mouth. "Pop goes the Weasel?"  
  
"Wow..." Skye said in disbelief. "You have to be the first guy to ever use that 'answer'." She then got excited. "AND YOU'RE THE FIRST GUY TO EVER GET IT RIGHT! YOU WIN!"  
  
Vector's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open. "I wo...I wo..."  
  
"Back in 83, band leader, Christopher Julius, forgot the next song he was supposed to play, so he started to sing 'Pop goes the Weasel' and the band started to play a rocked out version. Although it shocked audiences, it was a big hit, but you can find this all out when you go to Station Square Museum of Rock!"  
  
Vector eyes widen even more and he kept stammering.  
  
"Not only do you win the tickets, you win a VIP pass to the Museum of Rock opening this Sunday. And... NickelBack's latest CD, autographed by NickelBack themselves!" Vector was so stunned, that he dropped the phone. "Hello? Hello?"  
  
Espirit picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey!" Skye said happily. "Who are you, little girl?"  
  
"My name is Espirit!" She answered. "I'm 7! Was 'Pop goes the Weasel' the right answer?"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"I gave Vector the answer."  
  
"You're so cute! How would you like a plushie of W.A.R.T.'s mascot, Mogo the Moogle and backstage passes to meet NickelBack in person?"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"Did ya hear that Vector?"  
  
"I think he's taking a nap, standing up."  
  
"Well, wake him, cause the prize wagon will be there with all your prizes in just moments!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Well, I gotta go now. Do you know our slogan?"  
  
"No one rocks louder that W.A.R.T.! Espirit shouted.  
  
"Bye-bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Espirit hung up the phone and looked at Vector. "Night, Vector." She then walked to the bathroom and left Vector standing there in shock.   
  
Espirit walked to the living room with a new stuffed toy in her hands. It was a stuffed FFTA moogle toy with a black shirt that had "W.A.R.T." on it. (Nuthin' like the constant plugging of my other fics, huh?) She saw Charmy on the couch playing "Kirby Air Ride." He was losing.  
  
"ARRGH!" He shouted the words "Retire" appeared on screen. "I'll never beat that penguin at this rate!"  
  
"Can I play?" Espirit asked.  
  
"Huh?" Charmy looked at her. "Yeah... go ahead..." He hands her the controller and she happily sits on the couch and starts playing.  
  
After a while, she faces off against King Dedede. Charmy watched the TV as Kirby did one final plasma blast and defeated Dedede. He looked at the time and was shocked. She beat him in only 15 seconds.  
  
"How did you...?" He started to say.  
  
"Wanna play two player?" She asked Charmy.  
  
"Sure." He said confidently.  
  
They played in heated competition for hours. In the end, Espirit beat Charmy with a score of 12 games to zero. Charmy was stunned. He was undefeated at video games. Not even Espio can beat him.  
  
Espio walked and saw that Charmy was just staring at the game. "Somethin' wrong, Charmy?"  
  
"Your sister...just beat...me in video games..." He stammered.  
  
"Don't get too upset at her. She's just a kid!"  
  
"Upset?" Charmy laughed. "I want her to teach me all who best moves!" Charmy got on his knees and started begging. "Please Sensei! Teach me all you know!"  
  
"Kay!" Espirit said.  
  
"To think someone could beat ME at video games... She's better than you, Espio!"  
  
"How bout some 3 player games?" Espio suggested.  
  
"Later, Espio." Charmy replied. "She needs to show me how to beat Dedede first!" He started to play. "Could ya get us some snacks?"  
  
"Uh... sure..." Espio said hesitantly. He was a little upset. Charmy had NEVER turned down a challenge. Instead he seek training from a 7-year-old. He started to think to himself as he walked towards the kitchen. "They rather play games with her... eat her cooking... plus all the embarrassing stories... I don't know if I could stand Espirit to be here for 2 weeks..." He walked past Vector, who was still stunned and standing by the phone.   
  
Meanwhile... Phantom was standing just outside the window watching all the things that were occurring. He had a serious look on his face as he looked at Espirit.  
  
Espio starting to doubt having his sister around... and Phantom is watching his and Espirit's every move. What's gonna happen next? Gonna hafta wait for a while, cause I got other fics to work on. Seeya later! 


	3. The Blue Fairy

Hello to all the readers out there! This is Chapter 3 of Espio's Little Sister. The way I see it, this story will only last for 3 more chapters until it's finished. Before we start, as always, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sega owns Sonic, Espio, and the every other character of the series. Skye Agony owns Phantom, Firethroat, and Espirit, I'm just own this story. Anyway, let's get started!!!   
  
Chapter 3:  
The Blue Fairy  
  
Daylight was slowing ending in the Mystic Ruins, the only sounds present were the gentle wind blowing through the grass and the chirping of crickets. The Chaotix's shack was just as quiet. Phantom had fallen asleep in a tree, resting for the next day. He was still alert and aware of any movement that would come out of the shack.  
  
Inside, the Chaotix were enjoying dinner, thanks to Espirit. It has been a week since she first arrived and Vector and Charmy have been enjoying her company. Charmy had fun plying video games with her and even getting taught a few secrets. Vector enjoyed going to the concert, and the Museum of Rock with her, and especially loved her cooking. Espio, despite the embarrassing stories she told his friends, was still glad to have her around. Espio had gotten used to his sister's cooking to be better than his. She even offered to help him make food that was non-burnt.  
  
Vector stuffed his face filled with spaghetti and grinned. "Another 5 star meal, Espirit! This is delicious!"  
  
Charmy made sounds of enjoyment every time he took a bite of his meal. "Yeah..." He said with his mouth full. "It's really good!!!  
  
. "Thank you!" Espirit said in her usual cheery mood. She loved it when they complimented on her cooking.  
  
Vector stood up to get a glass of soda. Charmy quickly took all of his pieces of bread and stuffed them in his face. He quickly ate them before Vector came back.  
  
Vector looked at his empty bread plate and looked at Charmy with an annoyed look. "What happened to my bread?" He sarcastically asked.  
  
Charmy thought of an excuse. "You ate it all!"  
  
"Did I?" He said still annoyed.  
  
"Yeah... you uh, ate every last piece in one bite! Don't you remember?" Charmy smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh..." Vector said. He then got angry. "WHY YOU LITTLE CREEP!!!" He started to chase after Charmy around the table. Charmy flew into the living room with Vector still after him. They ended up in front of the front door, with Vector putting Charmy in a headlock. "Shouldn't...take...other...people's...bread!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Aren't...you...gonna...get it?" Charmy choked out.  
  
"As soon as I choke the air outta ya!!!"  
  
Espio walked in. "I got it." He went and opened the door. Outside was a red scaled, armadillo and 4th Chaotix member. "Well if it ain't Mighty the Armadillo!"  
  
"How's it goin', Espio?" Mighty said. "Just thought I might drop in on ya guys, with this..." He held up a DVD.  
  
Espio looked excited. "Is that "Texas Chainsaw Massacre!?" He exclaimed. I've been dying to see that movie!"  
  
"Who is it, Espi?" Espirit walked out of the kitchen and saw the DVD. She immediately hid behind Espio. "Are.. Are we going to watch that?"  
  
"Uh..." Espio tried to think up an excuse to get Espirit to go to bed early.  
  
"Who's that?" Mighty asked.  
  
"That's my little sister, Espirit."  
  
Espirit peeked from behind Espio and looked at Mighty. "Hi... I'm Espirit. I'm 7 years old. Are you going to make Espi watch that? Don't you know he'll have nightmares and wet his bed like he did last time?"  
  
Everyone except the chameleons started to laugh. Espio turned red and was embarrassed.  
  
"I...I was 11..." He stammered out.  
  
"Espio, ya can't let Espirit watch that." Vector said. "She's too young."  
  
"Well, she can go to bed early." Espio said.  
  
"It's only 7 PM!" Charmy said.  
  
"We can watch this over at my place!" Mighty suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Espio said. "Espirit will be okay by herself for a few hours."  
  
They all started to head out the door, when Espirit latched on to Espio's leg. "Don't go..." She whimpered out. "It's scary..."  
  
"What do ya mean scary?"  
  
"It's dark out... someone might be out there..."  
  
"C'mon, Espirit! There isn't anyone out there." Espio didn't know that Phantom was just watching from the window.  
  
"Please..." Esprit tighten her grip. "Don't go..."  
  
"But, Espirit..." He looked at her cute sad face and gave up. "Okay... I'll stay..."  
  
Espirit instantly smiled and let go of Espio. "Thank you, Espi!!!" She hugged him and he just looked at the floor.  
  
"Seeya guys later!" Charmy said as he, Vector, and Mighty walked out the door and closed it.  
  
"I bet you're glad you won't have nightmares tonight, huh Espi?" Espirit said to her big brother.  
  
"Yeah..." He said disappointedly. He had wanting to see that movie forever since it came out. Now his friends would be enjoying it without him. He started to feel left out, both when the others played with Espirit and when he was left to watch her.  
  
"I got a movie you'll like!!!" Espirit squealed as she ran towards her luggage bag. She opened it and looked down in the mess of random stuff. She found what she was looking for and leaped to Espio. She held up a DVD. "Blue's Clues!!!"  
  
"Fine..." Espio sighed. He watched as Espirit skipped to the TV, put the DVD in the player and turned it on. She cuddled with her stuffed dog toy, Pudgy, and started to shout along with the show. "At least she's having fun..." He muttered to himself. He decided to walk into his room.   
  
Night had fallen and everyone had came home. Charmy and Vector were saying, "It was the best movie in the history of Slasher films!" and... "You just had to see it, Espio!" But it was now 11:00 PM and everyone had fallen asleep. Except for Espio. He stared at the ceiling as he lay on the couch. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
He had the strangest dream that night. He, Charmy, and Vector were walking through the streets of Station Square doing a case they were hired to do. When a young chameleon girl holding a toy dog walked up to them, Vector and Charmy both walked away from Espio and followed her. He ran after them to catch up, but found himself staring at the mechanical jaws of one of Eggman's robots. He attempted to fight it himself, but was soon up against the wall and corner. He shouted to his friends, but saw that they, along with the girl were enjoying a lunch while ignoring the robot and the endangered Espio. He soon found himself in the jaws of the robot and when everything flashed white.   
  
Espio woke up in a cold sweat as he near death dream ended. He looked at his palms and saw the sweat rolling of them and onto his blanket.  
  
"They would never forget me..." He thought to himself. "Would they?"  
  
He got up and looked at the clock, 2 in the morning. He headed for the door and walked out in the green fields of the Mystic Ruins. The fireflies all flew around, lighting up the dark area. The cloudy skies wouldn't allow the moon to shine its rays on the grass. Espio wasn't walking anywhere in particularly, just a trip to the forest would do. He walked to the giant stone temple that was in the right in the middle of the forest. He stood atop the tall stairs and looked at all around. He then snapped into attention.  
  
"This place reminds me of home..." A mysterious voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Espio demanded to know.  
  
"Amazing temple... so well built... yet so fragile." The next sound that could be heard was the crumbling of the first bottom steps. Espio didn't see who or what has caused it.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!!!" He shouted again.  
  
"You should stick close to your sister... She may be in danger very shortly."  
  
"Is this a threat?"  
  
"No... merely a warning... You'll find out what I mean..." Suddenly, the voice was gone.  
  
"For the last time... WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Espio didn't get an answer and assumed the voice was gone. He turned back and slowly walked back to his shack.  
  
On the highest point of the temple, Phantom became visible.  
  
"Do you think he'll heed your warning?" Firethroat asked.  
  
"If he doesn't..." He started to say. "The world will be in grave danger." He turned towards the end of the forest. "We still have 6 emeralds to find..." With that, he vanished into the woods.   
  
It was the late afternoon at the Mystic Ruins. Espio was still trying to figure out what the voice at the temple meant by Espirit might be in danger shortly. He sat on the couch and was in deep thought. He didn't even notice when Espirit and Charmy walked in the room carrying grocery bags.  
  
"We're back from the store!' Charmy shouted. "Espirit got alotta get stuff for dinner today!"  
  
Espio didn't respond.  
  
"Something wrong Espi?" Espirit asked.  
  
"Huh?" Espio lost his train of thought. "Oh! Hey guys!"  
  
"You looked spaced out." Charmy said. "Thinkin' bout sumthin'?  
  
"Nah... just tired..."  
  
Vector walked into the room. "Hey guys! Guess who I ran into at Station Square!"  
  
Tails and Sonic both walked in. Tails was holding a laptop and a small antenna. Espio got up and greeted them. "Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
"We got great news!" Tails said excitedly. He set down the laptop and plugged the antennae into it. He typed a few keys on it and a large green screen showed up. On the screen was a small blue blip. "Guess where this is?"  
  
"Someplace that's REALLY green?" Charmy replied.  
  
"Is it Blue's Clues?" Espirit said while pointing to the blip.  
  
"It's the White Jungle." Tails continued. "And that blue blip is a Chaos Emerald."  
  
"What color is it?" Charmy said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Gee..." Vector said sarcastically. "The blip is blue so it must be yellow!"  
  
"Nah... I think it's blue." Charmy replied. Vector slammed his own head on the table after hearing the comment.  
  
"Better show them what you had an hour ago, Tails." Sonic suggested.  
  
Tails typed a few more keys and showed the same screen with 2 blips, a blue one and a white one.  
  
"I'll bet that white one is the white emerald!" Charmy said. Vector slammed his head on the table even harder.  
  
Suddenly, the white blip disappeared. "It's gone..." Espio said.  
  
"The blip disappeared precisely, 1:09 PM." Tails said.  
  
"Anyone care to guess, why that blip is gone?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Eggman..." Espio said instantly.  
  
"He still hasn't given up, huh?" Charmy said.  
  
"He might not know about the blue emerald." Sonic said. "So if we beat him to it, we'll be able to keep 1 away from him!"  
  
"Sounds good!" Espio said seriously. "Let's get going!"  
  
"Wait!" Espirit shouted. Everyone looked down at her. "You didn't forget me, did you Espi?"  
  
"Oh yeah! She's can't go!" Espio said. "It might be dangerous."  
  
"But Espio..." Vector started to say. "We don't now anyone who can baby-sit her while we're gone. Plus, I think she want's to go with you."  
  
They all looked down at Espirit, who was clutching Espio's leg tightly. She had a tight grip on her, even though she was just a little girl.  
  
"Let go, Espirit!" Espio tried to shake her loose, but she wouldn't let go. "You can't go! You're too young!"  
  
"Please Espi..." She looked up with huge sad eyes. "It'll be okay..." She smiled. "You'll be around to protect me."  
  
"It'll be okay, Espio." Sonic said. "After all, it shouldn't take long to get it with my sonic speed!"  
  
"Well..." Espio shook his head. "Okay..." He slightly smiled. "I guess it'll be okay for a while. Just listen to what we tell you, okay Espirit?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Espirit said happily as she hugged her brother. She was very excited that she would finally be able to see what kind of adventures her big brother had.   
  
Thanks to a large transport airplane Tails has been working on, they made it to the White Jungle in no time. They had the plan all set. Break into groups and search the entire jungle. Espio would have to stay behind to watch Espirit, so that meant that Vector and Charmy would search one half of the forest, while Knuckles, who they had brought along, would search underground, and Sonic and Tails the other half.  
  
Espirit was walking around the plane looking for Espio. "Big brother Espi?" She dragged her toy dog, Pudgy, around and had several photos in her hand. She called his name and kept wandering around the ship. When she found an open door, she peeked in and saw Espio was sitting at the control panel with his head on the table. He had falling asleep while watching for Emerald action. "Espi!" She squealed happily as she tugged at his arm to wake him.  
  
"Huh..." Espio groggily woke up. "Hi Espirit... What's up?"  
  
Espirit giggled. "You are, silly!" She handed him the pictures. "Look what I brought!"  
  
Espio smiled as he thumbed through all the pictures. He saw pictures of him and his old chameleon friends, him and Espirit running through the forest, and one of Espirit in a cute, yellow ninja costume. The picture made him laugh a little, until he came across an embarrassing Christmas photo of him when he was 10, crying and looking scared while sitting on Santa Clause's lap.  
  
"Where-Where did you get this!?" Espio said.  
  
"Mommy asked me to show it to you... she still thinks it's funny."  
  
"I can't believe she kept this embarrassing picture! We can't let the others see this! They'll never stop talking about it! Promise me, Espirit! You'll NEVER show it to anyone!"  
  
"Okay." Espirit said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm serious! No one should EVER see that!"  
  
"Okay, Espi! I promise I won't show anyone."  
  
"Okay..." Espio sighed a breath of relief and hugged her. "Thanks..."  
  
Espirit took the pictures and walked out the room. She was going to put them back in her backpack, but she unknowingly dropped a picture... the same picture Espio told her not to show. When she put the pictures away, she yawned quietly. The trip had exhausted her. She lay down on the bed in one of the rooms and drifted to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile, the 3 search teams walked into the plane. They were all tired and sweating from the hard expeditions.  
  
"Man!" Vector shouted as he slammed the door shut. "We searched the whole dang forest! That emerald ain't here!"  
  
"It has to be here." Tails panted out. "The radar was picking up strong signals of it..."  
  
"Then where is it?" Knuckles half asked, half demanded.  
  
"As soon as we rest up..." Sonic started to say. "We'll search again from the top of the trees to underground!"  
  
Charmy struggled to flap his wings, but thanks to his exhaustion, he was grounded. "It can't fly... someone throw me to my room!"  
  
"You can walk, can't ya?" Vector shouted as he sat in a small chair.  
  
Charmy groaned. "All the way over there?" He pointed to a door that was 4 feet away. Charmy struggled to walk as fast as he could, but he could barely even move his legs. After a while he was half way to his bedroom when he collapsed face first on the floor. He got up and noticed that a small white piece of photo paper was stuck to his face. He peeled it off and looked at it. He snickered as he recognized the chameleon in the picture. He turned and ran towards the others, forgetting his exhaustion. "Hey guys!" His shouted made the others grimace.  
  
"C'mon Charmy!" Vector complained. "I got a headache da size of Neptune!" Charmy put the photo up to Vector's face, causing him to fall over laughing. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
The sounds of Vector's laughter woke up the napping Espio. He groaned as he heard the others join in.  
  
"With all that laughter..." Espio said. Then a thought came to his head. "They must have found the emerald!" Espio quickly ran to the room they were all in and saw that it wasn't the emerald they were laughing about but rather... His face was covered in sweat as he saw the embarrassing photo that they had found. "No...No..."  
  
"Man, Espio!" Sonic said while laughing. "You musta been pretty sad of the scary ol' St. Nick to cry like that!"  
  
Soon Espio was even more embarrassed, and tired. Tired of the humiliation, and the embarrassment that his own sister spread. He had begged her not to show that picture, and she did anyway. His sights were turned from the laughter and on the little chameleon girl that walked from her room while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's goin' on..." She asked innocently. "Big brother Espi?"  
  
"I told you not to..." Espio said in a monotone. "I asked you... And what do you do?" He snatched the picture from Charmy rather harshly. "You show it to them, anyway?!" He shouted at her and made her shake a little.  
  
"But... Big Brother..." She whimpered out. "I put that picture away and..."  
  
"AWAY?! AWAY?!" He shouted even louder. "Then why do they have it?! Why are they laughing at me?! Are you doing this on purpose?! Making me look stupid?!"  
  
"Hey Espio!" Charmy protested. "Don't ya think you're being hard on her? Besides..."  
  
"Quiet!" Espio shouted made Charmy stop talking. "Espirit! Ever since you got here, you told them embarrassing stories about me, made them laugh at me and ridicule me... BUT THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!"  
  
Espirit's eyes started to well up with tears. "But...Espi..."  
  
"It's Espio!" He shouted at her. "ES-PI-O! Just add the 'O' at the end and you got it right! You're a pain in the ass! You know that?!" He saw the tears fall from her eyes, but he didn't care. "I can't wait until you go home! They I can be happy again!"  
  
Espirit couldn't take it anymore. She ran into her room, crying from the shouting of her brother and from the broken heart she had. She slammed the door and continued crying. Espio turned away and saw down on the nearby chair.  
  
"You know..." Charmy said quietly. "She didn't show us it... I found it on the floor."  
  
Knuckles was frustrated at Espio's word towards his own sister. "You didn't have to say those heartless things to her!"  
  
"Knux is right!" Sonic added. "That was harsh what you did to her!"  
  
"I gonna go check on her." Vector got up and walked towards her room. "Maybe if you stop acting like a jerk, you'll apologize to her!"  
  
Espio ignored the words from his friends. He already knew he was out of line. But he wasn't yet ready to apologize. In any case, she would probably hate him.  
  
"Espio!" He heard Vector shout at him and run towards the others. "She's gone! She's...She's not in her room!"   
  
Espirit ran through the White Jungle with tears running off of both sides of her face and dragging her toy dog, Pudgy with her. She was weeping as she ran deeper into the dark jungle. Soon, she was so far away, she could see the ship anymore. Soon, she stopped and was surrounded by nothing but dark, dead trees. She looked around and realized she was lost.  
  
"Where...am...I..." She said between weeps. "Charmy?! Vector?! ...Espi..." She heard a sound and started to run forward, where she tripped on a root and fell to ground. "I'm...lost..." She cried even more as she got up, her face covered in dirt and tears. "She wrapped her arms around her knees and sat all curled up in fear and sadness. "I want to go home... I want to see mommy... I don't want to stay here... alone..." She cried in the dark, until a shining blue light caught her eye. "Huh?" She wiped some tears from her eyes and walked towards it, where she found the source of it. Suddenly, her fear and sorrow was gone, replaced with silent awe. "It's so pretty..."  
  
Right in front of her eyes was the blue Chaos Emerald. She said how bright the light it shone out was. It could light up the entire area. She hesitantly touched it and saw the light become brighter. She quickly pulled her hand back and saw a small dancing light fly around the emerald. It flew up to her nose and tickled it a little. Espirit saw the light take the form of a small fairy that was a beautiful blue. Her entire body was blue, along with a blue dress and long blue hair. She wasn't any bigger than Espirit's hands.  
  
"Hello!" The small fairy said in a happy tone.  
  
"Hello..." Espirit said silently while still wiping away tears. "Who...who are you?"  
  
"I'm from the Blue Emerald you touched! My name is Bluebell! What's yours?"  
  
"Espirit..." She smiled. "Are you a fairy?"  
  
"Mmm...hmm!" Bluebell nodded. "Are you a seer?"  
  
"Seer?"  
  
"One who can summon Chaos Beasts from the Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
"I..." Espirit didn't know what she was talking about. "You're a beast?"  
  
"A Chaos Beast."  
  
"No you aren't. You're too pretty to be a beast. Besides, they're scary monsters, and make scary noises!" Espirit was instantly cheered up and she gave out a quiet growl. "Reowlllll!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr..." Bluebell playfully growled "Rooooooar!"  
  
Espirit giggled along with Bluebell. She then asked the fairy question. "Will... Will you be my friend?"  
  
"I already am." Bluebell answered as she flew around Espirit, spread in blue light around her. "I like you! You're fun! Grrrrrrrr..."  
  
Espirit giggled even more as Bluebell made more monster noises. But their laughter abruptly ended when a cage appeared around them and locked them in.  
  
"Huh?" Espirit said fearfully. She tried to pull apart the bars, but she was still trapped. "We're trapped!"  
  
Bluebell tried to help her, but they couldn't even bend them. Suddenly, a figure walked towards them. "Who are you!?" Bluebell demanded to know.  
  
"I finally found it!" It was Dr. Eggman. "The Chaos Emerald! And a Chaos Beast! And a Seer, too! It must be my lucky day! Hahahahahaha!" He pulled out a remote control and he pushed a button on it. The cage was lifted into the air and into a flying airship he had over the jungle.  
  
"NO!!!" Espirit shouted as she and Bluebell stuck close together and shook in fear. "ESPIO!!!" Her cries to her brother were in vain, as she and Bluebell were already in the ship.  
  
Eggman saw both the emerald and her toy dog on the ground. He took both and climbed into his Egg Craft. As he ascended towards his ship, the sounds of his evil laughter filled the air.  
  
Eggman has struck and took Espirit as his prisoner. What sort of plans does he have with the young seer? And can Espio and his friends stop him in time? You'll have to find out this when the next chap comes out. It's definitely one you don't wanna miss! Seeya soon! 


	4. The Seer, Phantom

Gamer the great is back and ready for another exciting chapter of Espio's Little Sister! Don't forget to check out me and Skye's newest Sonic joint fic! As usual… Sega owns Sonic, Tails, Knux and everyone else… not Gamer… Skye owns Espirit, Phantom, Firethroat, and Bluebell… not Gamer… I own the compy I'm typing this on… but that's about it…

Chapter 4:

The Seer, Phantom

Quiet weeping was the only sound heard inside Eggman's dark and gloomy dungeon. Espirit was locked inside a small cage, clutching her new friend, Bluebell close.

"I'm scared, Bluebell…" Espirit sobbed. "I wish my brother was here…"

"It's okay Espirit…" Bluebell said in a calming voice. "We'll get out of here… somehow…"

The bars of the cage where made of titanium and were too close together for Bluebell to squeeze though. All hope seemed lost for the two. Suddenly, Eggman slammed the door to the dark room open and walked in.

"Oh-no…" Espirit whispered to Bluebell. "It's that dumb fat man… hurry and…" She looked around her cage, Bluebell was already gone. "Hide?"

"Well now…" Eggman said as he looked into the cage. "How a little brat like you can summon the most powerful monsters in the world is beyond me." Espirit stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. Eggman's smile dropped. "Why you little…" Just as he was about to finish his statement, he noticed that the little blue fairy was gone. "Alright, runt. Where is she?"

"Who?" Espirit asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb! Where's the Chaos Beast?"

"Not here!" Espirit shrugged her shoulders.

"Grrrr…" Eggman got frustrated and kicked the cage, causing it to tip over, along with Espirit.

"Whoa!" She squealed. When the cage hit the ground, she groaned in pain. "Ouch… you're mean!" She started to cry very loudly. "Wahhhhhhhh!"

Eggman quickly covered his ears. "Shut up, you little crybaby!" Just like that, Espirit stopped crying and pouted angrily. Eggman saw the other thing in the cage. Espirit's toy dog, Pudgy. "Ahh! She's hiding in that toy!"

Espirit grabbed Pudgy and clutched it tight in her arms. "No! You're not taking Pudgy!"

"Give it here!" Eggman opened the cage and tried to snatch Pudgy away. But Espirit kept a tight grip and wouldn't let go. After a few moments of struggling between the two, the toy's seems started to come apart, exposing a pair of small wings among the cotton inside. "Aha!" Eggman reached inside and grabbed the little fairy in a tight grip, almost squeezing her.

"Let her go!" Espirit screamed. She pulled Eggman's arm inside the cage and bit it.

"YEOOOOW!!!" Eggman dropped the toy and Bluebell. Bluebell then flew as fast as she could out of the room.

"Be careful Bluebell!!!" Espirit shouted before Eggman shut her cage and locked it.

"When I find that fairy…" Eggman said angrily. "You two are going to be in so much trouble!" He then walked out of the room and sealed the door shut.

Espirit felt more worry about her little friend. "Please be careful.…"

* * *

Back in the jungle, Sonic, Knux, Tails, Vector and Charmy were going from tree to ditch looking for Espirit. Espio, however, was still angry with her, so he just stuck around the plane. Suddenly, Vector barged in, nearly smashing the wall with the door.

"Okay, Mr. Detective!" Vector said glaring at him. "Why not make yourself useful and help us look for her?"

"You're wasting your time…" Espio said. "She's probably hiding somewhere in the plane, trying to get attention."

"What if she's not!?" Knux walked in. "What if she's lost in the jungle? What if she's in trouble? Why not act like a big brother and find her?"

Espio didn't budge. Even though he seemed uncaring for her, in his mind and heart, he was deeply concerned. After a while of searching the jungle as thoroughly as possible, his friends returned to the plane, their search in vain.

"What if she's not even on the island anymore?" Tails said worriedly.

"I don't think she'd get too far without a plane or boat." Sonic explained. "But what if she's hurt somewhere?"

"Espio's no help…" Charmy said. "He won't even move!"

"He chose a good time to be a jacka…" Before he could finish, the manic laughter of a familiar foe interrupted him. Suddenly, a little flying creature carrying a TV monitor flew up to Espio. It was Eggman's messenger, Bokkun.

"Hey there, Espio!" Bokkun hovered in front of him. "Special message from Eggman!"

"Eggman?!" His name was shouted by everyone in that room, except Bokkun and Espio, who stared at the blank screen with determination.

Suddenly, the screen blinked on, showing Eggman's face on it. "Hope you're getting this, Espio…" He grinned evilly. "If I'm not mistaken, you're looking for someone, aren't you? Think I forgot about the little Chameleon who got away those years ago? Well guess what… I found her!" Eggman took a step to the left, showing what was behind him.

"Espirit!" Espio shouted out loud. Espirit was on screen, locked in a small glass chamber. She was trembling with fright.

"This little girl is your sister…" Eggman laughed sinisterly. "And if you ever want to see her again, alive… you and your idiotic friends will surrender to me every Chaos Emerald you have! If you refuse… then I'm afraid it'll be the end for her!" Eggman laughed more as he shut off the screen.

"Bye bye!" Bokkun laughed as the TV blew up in Espio's face. He quickly flew out of the plane and back towards Eggman's base.

Espio sat there, covered in black soot, and burning with anger. He got up and ran out of the plane at full speed. He was determined to reach Espirit in time.

Charmy looked at Vector with a smirk. "Looks like he does care about her…" Vector looked surprised. "I guess I owe ya 5 bucks…"

* * *

All of Eggman's robots were on alert to patrol the base for the missing Chaos Beast, Bluebell. The little fairy had been successful in evading capture for some time now, but she's already had too many close calls.

Her little blue eyes looked all over the base, until she saw a door that looked like it led to the outside. "Don't worry, Espirit!" She thought to herself. "I'll find someone to help!"

She fluttered her little wings and flew towards the door. But her flight was cut off when she crashed into the head of a robot. After regaining flight, she saw the robot turn and stare at her.

"TARGET…SIGHTED…" The robot pointed it's guns at Bluebell.

The fairy quickly flew out of range. She turned down several corridors and hallways. When she turned to see if the robot was still chasing her, she saw that 4 more robots had joined the pursuit. The fired their guns at her. A flood of ammo and fire surrounded Bluebell, threatening to shoot her down.

After a while of chasing, the robots lost sight of her. She was too fast for them and had escaped. Bluebell saw that the door to freedom was just ahead. She fluttered her wings even faster. But just as she got to the door, a bullet from nowhere hit her in the side.

"AHHH!" She crashed on the hard, cold floor. She tried hard to fly back up, but her wings refused to move. She looked up and saw one of Eggman's robots, as well as Eggman standing next to it.

Eggman laughed evilly as he grabbed the fairy in his hand and held her in a tight grip. "Going somewhere little Chaos Beast?"

"Let me go!" Bluebell tried to pry herself free, but Eggman's grip was too tight. "The other Chaos Beasts will stop you! Just wait!"

Eggman laughed at her. "Why would they? Soon, they'll all be under my control!" Eggman walked down the hall with Bluebell in hand. "Remember!" He shouted to the robot. "When you see Espio and his friends enter, destroy all of them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Espio was leading his friends through the many twists and turns of the White Jungle. He was running at full speed, plus more. He was even out running Sonic. Determined to find his sister, he ran deeper into the jungle.

"Can't believe Eggman would hold a little girl hostage!" Tails said as he used his two tails to fly in the sky.

"He's reached a new low!" Sonic said. "But he ain't gonna have her for long!"

"Yo Espio!" Vector shouted as he tried to keep up with everyone. "Any idea where you think Eggman's base is?!"

"We'll find it!" Espio shouted back. "No matter how long it takes!" Espio used his impressive ninja skills to jump to a branch. He jumped from branch to branch until he was at the top. He scouted around and saw off to the distance. "I can see it." He saw a huge metal base that was surrounded by guns and robots. It was miles away and looked as though it would take a while to get to. "We need to keep going!" Espio jumped from the treetop and landed on his feet when he reached the ground. He started running again with his friends close behind.

After a while of running, the group reached a rickety old, rope bridge suspended over a deep drop. It looked like it wouldn't be able to hold even one person. Tails and Charmy both grabbed Vector and Sonic by the arms and flew them across the gap. Knuckles simply glided across and made it. Espio, however, didn't want to wait for Tails or Charmy, and ran across as fast as he could.

"Go back Espio!!" Charmy shouted. The ropes started to snap and break.

Espio ran faster as the bridge started to fall behind him. Just as he reached the end, the other side snapped and the bridge, along with Espio, fell into the deep drop.

"AHHHH!!!" Espio shouted as he fell. But suddenly, he stopped falling and hung in the air, as if someone had caught him. "Huh?" He looked up but saw no one around.

"Wow!" Charmy exclaimed. "Espio's flying!" He and everyone else could see Espio floating back to the ledge and landed on his feet in front of them. "How'd ya do that?"

"Why didn't ya tell us you could do that?!" Vector complained.

"I don't know what happened." Espio explained to his friends. "I just hung in mid air and floated back up here."

"That's because I helped you." A voice from nowhere was heard. They all looked around for the one talking.

"Where are you?" Sonic demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Sure." The voice said again. "Now you don't see me…" Slowly, a white echidna materialized in front of the group. "And now you do!"

"Whoa!" Vector fell back when the echidna appeared. "Who or what are you?!"

"The name is Phantom…" Phantom smiled and nodded. "And I'm a Seer. Nice to meet you."

Tails' PDA started beeping. "Hey guys!" Tails pulled it out and saw the blip on the green screen. "There's a Chaos Emerald around here!"

"You mean this." Phantom pulled out his red emerald and held it out for all to see.

"Whoa!" Sonic said. "Where did ya find this?"

"It belongs to me. I've had it for a long time. Sure I lose it sometimes, but it always comes back." Phantom remembered when the events of the A.R.K occurred just last year. After the Chaos Emeralds were pulled out of the A.R.K, the red emerald shot into the sky and returned to his hands.

Espio called for his friends. "We must hurry and save Espirit!"

"The little chameleon girl?" Phantom asked.

"How do you know?"

"That little girl is in more danger than you think! You see, she's has found what belongs to her, the blue Chaos Emerald!"

"Belongs to her?" Knux asked. "Why would the emerald belong to a little girl?"

"Because she, like myself, is a seer!" Phantom told them, and put them in shock. "And she has the power to summon from inside the emeralds powerful creatures called Chaos Beasts."

"Chaos Beasts?" Vector walked up to Phantom. "You mean to tell me there are animals in those little gems? I'll believe it when I see you!"

"You got it!" Phantom took a few steps back and held the emerald in both hands. "They want proof! C'mon out, Firethroat!" The red emerald began to glow. The aura surrounding it became brighter.

"I don't like this, guys…" Charmy said as he backed away.

After a few moments, a loud roaring erupted as the giant serpent dragon flew out of the Emerald and hovered around Phantom. The group was so in shock that they couldn't even move.

"You called for me, master?" The dragon said as he looked at the Sonic and his friends.

"Well get a good look, guys." Phantom said with a smirk. "Still don't believe me?" The answer was obvious. They believed every word he had to say now.

* * *

"If we're going to save your sister…" Phantom started to explain while he and others raced towards Eggman's base.. After proving the existence of Chaos Beasts, he decided to help Espio and the others find Espirit. "We need to do it fast. If that fat madman finds out how to use her powers, he'll be unstoppable. I've seen the horrors of those emeralds. My entire tribe was destroyed because of them and the race of echidnas known as the Knuckles Tribe!"

Knux suddenly stopped running, bringing a halt to everyone else. "That's a lie! My ancestors suffered in the hands of you Seers! It was your greed for the emeralds that destroyed our lives!"

Phantom started arguing back. "Your tribesmen were all the same! They craved the power the emeralds had and used them to nearly wipe all the Seers out. They were threatened by our power to call forth the Chaos Beasts!"

"If we haven't kept the emeralds out of your reach, you Seers could have destroyed the world!"

"If the Knuckle Tribe didn't what world domination, the Seers would still be alive!" Phantom and Knuckles growled angrily at each other as they both prepared to fight each other.

"Hey guys!" Sonic approached the two violent echidnas. "This isn't anything to fight about now!"

"BUTT OUT!!!" Both Phantom and Knux shouted at Sonic, making him back away nervously.

"Okay children!" Vector shouted at the echidnas in a mock angry mother's voice. "As much as I enjoy a good brawl, we got other things to worry about!"

"Have you two forgotten about Espirit?!" Espio shouted at them. Their foolishness was trying his last nerve.

"Fine…" Knuckles said. "But no tricks, Seer."

"Tch!" Phantom scoffed at Knux and began running after Espio. In moments, everyone began running towards the base again. Their kidnapped friend was just feet away…

* * *

Eggman's base had several robots guarding the entrance. As of Eggman's orders, security was increased and tightened. Two robots marched back and froth in front of the only way inside.

"Looks like the area is all clear." One robot said to the other.

"Perhaps Eggman was wrong and they won't bother to come." The other replied.

"Think again!" A voice came from nowhere.

"Who's there?!" The robots armed their guns, but suddenly, one began to act strangely. "Uh!?"

"What's the matter?" Before the robot could get an answer, the other robot aimed its gun at it. "Ahh! Treachery! Warning! Assistance!" With ons shot, the robot was totaled.

"Huh?" The shooter looked around. "What has happened?" A spirit flew out of the robot and turned solid. It was Phantom. In his hands were several wires and parts. "Hey! Those parts are mi…" The robot gave off one last lone drone and shut off. Without it's wires and parts, it couldn't function any longer.

"Nice job Phantom!" Tails commented as he and others joined the Seer in front of the entrance.

"Huh." Phantom threw the wires away. "If that's the best Eggman has to offer… this is gonna be easy."

The group of heroes ran, flew, and glided into the base. Cutting through the large numbers of robots was easy, until several alarms went off all at once.

"Hold on!" Phantom stopped running and turned transparent. He flew into the wall and came back out with the wires of the alarms. Slowly, they all stopped.

"Let's go!" Espio ran further down the hall until a giant Eggbot stopped him in his tracks. Using its massive arms and claws, he grabbed Espio and put him in a tight grip. "I can't move!"

Sonic used his homing attacks, teamed with Knux and Vector's punches to knock down the giant robot. But it was ineffective.

Phantom was about to turn transparent again, when the robot swung it claw at him and knocked him away. It then started to stomp on the ground and knock Sonic, Vector, and Knux off balance. Tails and Charmy flew up to Espio and pulled him free, but the robot thrust forward and used its body to knock the three back down on the ground.

"C'mon guys!" Sonic leap to his feet and prepared to use more homing attacks. "If we all attack at once, we'll take 'im down!"

Phantom floated back on his feet, but was shocked by what he saw just on the other side of the hall. "Yeah. But what do we do about the other 3?"

Tails and Knux turned and saw what Phantom was talking about. 3 more of the giant robots were marching towards them, ready for a fight. With both sides of escape blocked, the heroes had no choice but to engage in battle. Even if this battle seemed hopeless for them…

Gotta put a stop right there! I know it's right in the middle of an about-to-be intense battle, but I gotta give ya sumthin' that'll bring ya back for more. It's a cliffie! But don't worry… the battle, and dramatic conclusion is just a wait away. Seeya next time when I bring to you the most exciting, and the final chapter of this story.


End file.
